Ninh Chronicles
by Hitori Battosai
Summary: A boy is laying down on the floor facing the ceiling. He is unconcious. He looks no older than 17. He is wearing a torn up brown kimono and a necklace that has a black diamond on it. Makimaru's story tell what u think review.
1. Makimaru Nyaku

Maki-maru Nyaku

Story takes place when makimaru dad and brother are leaving on a mission. Makimaru wants to go but his dad says he is not strong enough to fight the Kokiri clan. Makimaru jealous that his brother is chosen to go over him. He storms out to his his room he keeps trying to think up a plan to where he can go without his dad he thinks about this it gets pitch black. What do you want he says through the silence.A voice from the shadows answers Ha so you spotted me. The darkness subsides and his older brother Kiza his brother says in a causal tone.

What do you want makimaru says some what annoyed. His brother leans against the window sill. What I cant see my little brother before I leave he says in his strange cheery mood. Then he sighs well I know you are kind of mad at me because dad has chosen me but soon enough your time will come. Makimaru scoofs and looks away. Hey I got something for you. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small dagger that has strange markings and symbols. What is it makimaru asks as he runs his fingers on the symbols. Its a ritual dagger. I figured you needed it more than I did and I needed to get you a goodbye present,so you like it. Maki-maru says wait need it more than you. KizaOh I frgot to tell you that dad wants you to see us off he said as if it slipped his mind. Makimaru thought to himself how did he become the chosen one before me. The though made makimaru chuckle. Hey maki he heard kiza say and turned around. Without heistation kiza flicked a large nut at makimaru. He dodged it and it cracked and hithind him. Makimaru looked at kiza in awe. What the hell was that for makimaru screamed. I was just testing you kiza smirked. Before makimaru can throw it back at him kiza is gone.

Makimaru not as mad as before decides to go and see his dad off. He gets up out of bed and goes to the sink and washes his face. He looks in the mirror. He saw that his eyes were still fatiged and dreary looking. He walks over to his closet and in their is four kimonos. He grabs the red one with the gold etched on the sleeves and back. He turns around and looks out the window to see a huge maple tree. He planted that only a year ago and now look at it he thought to himself. He grabbed his katanna of the stand and opened it half way. The blade was damacus steel. The grooves on the blade symbolizing the grains on wood. He took it out fully and got into a battle stance. He lunged at the air a couple of times then put the blade away and tied it to his belt.

He left the room and headed for the courtyard he knew for a fact that, that is were everyone would be. In the courtyard everyone was their. To the village council to the elders to even the civlians. Makimaru saw his mom stand on the raised petsal looking over the crowd. He walked over to his mothers side. She said oh in suprise. I didnt think you would come Maki. Makimaru looks into her eyes and whispersI wouldnt miss this. His dad and his brother ride up to meet them on horse back. His dad says in his rough coarse voice well if it isnt my beloved wife and son. Makimaru has a smile on his face. He takes his moms hand and kisses it. He sees the worry in her eyes and says dont worry we will be back before you know it. Then he takes his hand and puts it on makimarus he looks down on makimaru and says I am putting you in charge of taking care of your mom and the villiage. Makimaru grins and says ill do my best. Then his dad looks at his brother and says I guess its time. When he says that he leaves into the sunlight.


	2. That Night

Maki-maru Nyaku

It is pitch black all that can be heard through the silence is the chirpping of the crickets outside the window. A boy is laying down on the floor facing the ceiling. He is unconcious. He looks no older than 17. He is wearing a torn up brown kimono and a necklace that has a black diamond on it. He is drenched in some kind of liquid. He takes a deep gasp and he is awake. He is still laying there, he looks around the room.

H n tell where he is he is in his own room. Why am I on the floor and wat is this strange liquid he thought to himself. As he lifted his hand to his face. His hand is covered in the thick deep red liquid. He sits up but his body is tired for some reason and only lets him sit up a little. What is that smell he said. It is strange but familiar to him. Then it hits him. Its blood he shireks. He turns around and sees a corpse behind him. The body is still intact but his face is torn apart by long deep gashes. In shock and adrenline he springs up. He checks himself no injuries. That mean that all this isnt his blood. When he thought that horror struck him. Mother he said to himself. He leaves the room quick. Before he left he grabbed his katanna and threw the shealth off against the wall reavealing th cold steel.

His weakness doesnt matter only thought is going through his head is his mothers safety. He looks over the balcony to the lower floor. Everyone is dead even the servants. He thinks to himself the Kokiri didnt do this they wouldve keep the servants and sold starts down the hallway. On the walls leading to his parets room is deep electric gashes coursing all the way to the room. He is in front of his parents room. The big golden door is torn off the hinges and has the same gashes as the hallway walls. What couldve done this makiamaru says to himself as he looks at the huge door on the floor. The room was exposed now that the door was gone. The room was untouched except for the bed. On the bed was a pool of blood. He rushes over to the bed and looks under it. Nothing. Damn he shouts.

e leaves the room and jumps the balcony. He looks around the grand hall. More bodies but none of them were of his mother. He kicks one of the guards and curses you couldnt even protect your queen. He turns toward the courtyard. For some reason he is drawn to it. He walks over to the big doors flung wide open. There not only 5 or 6 feet away was his mother on her back gasping for air. He rushes over to her and picks her up and holds her in his arms. She had a deep wound in her stomach. He holds her hoping he isnt to late. Hes not she is still breathing, but in short steady bursts. Mother he screams in horror. You got to make you just got to. She looks deep into his eyes and puts her hand on his face smiring the blood on his cheek. No Maki, she whispered. It is my time to go. Mom how did this happen? She cuts him off and says softly My maki their is something that you need to know. Makimaru waits for her to speak again but her eyes are slowly closing. No, mom, no he screams and lightly shakes her. Maki i love you very much, then she continued maki never blame yourself you got.. Her words getting shorter and shorter. Bye my maki she said and smiled. The word so soft only makimaru could hear them. Her eyes were fully closed and she looked like she was sleeping. She was gone. Mother he shouts but he knew that it was pointless because they now fell on deaf eyes.

He muster up all his strenght and picks her up. He takes her to the graveyard behind the courtyard. He gives he a proper burial. When he is ne paying his respects to his mom. He leaves her and goes back to the courtyard. He falls to his knees and screams why did this have to happen. Then he grabs the gravel and squeezes it between his fingers. Where are you father and brother? Why did you leave me?

ou fool said a voice as cold death hisself. Makimaru rips his blade from the earth and points it to the air. He screams whos there. Behind in the shadows a creature steps out hoove first. The pressure from the creature knocking makimaru back. Makimaru turns around and sees a sight that chilled him to the core. This creature had pale gray skin, that shined in the moonlight and looked as tough as diamonds. On its chest was a bright red streak that went all the way to his hip. From his head protuded 2 horns sort of resembling a bull. It said do you remember me maki it sais in a playful tone. It cold amber eyes gleaming. Oh not so much well how about this one. When it said that it transformed into a man that looked like makimaru but it still had its amber eyes, pale skin and under his right eye was a blood red vein. Makimaru not amazed on bit said what the hell are you? It ignores him. Makimaru growing more and more frustrated by the minute shouts I will not ask you again. He tightens his grip on the katanna. He nonchalantly says I am you. Then it jokes you really dont remember me. Was it you that caused all this, did you do this? Answer me he shouts the anger growing in his eyes. It leans against the tree next to him. Then he says you humans always got ome one to blame it joked. Humans makimaru questioned. So are you saying humans did this. Not humans a specific human it said and looked at makimaru. Hold so you are sayind i did this no way this looks like the work of a army.

t sighed bored with the conversation and reached into its pocket. He pulls out a red ball of energy. The red light illuminating its sharklike grin. The energy courses through his whole arm. Then it pushes its self of the tree with his other hand. So I see that you are never gonna remember my name so I will just tell you I am Miruki, the spirit of the great tenma war, also your other half. Then it admits yes I am what caused all of this to happen tonight. It wasnt just me though you were in on it to. We both killed every one. I was bound to you. I was to much for you and explode thus killing everyone. We are now one wheither you like it or not. You bastard makimaru said. Makimaru attacks miruki but he disappears. That wont work maki, you are not strong enough right now. Miruki raises his kiaki and forces makimaru to fall to his knees. He reappears and holds his hand out to show makimaru the red electric energy. Do you know what I call this? Makimaru could careless so miruki continued. I call it Nirro Gin. When he said that the energy solidfyed in to a gray hard substance then back to energy. Its blood red makimaru said. Exactly miruki answered. As soon as he said that miruki was in front of makimaru and had his and in a point shape. He was to fast for makimaru to react. He impaled makimaru threw the chest lifting him up off the ground. The current course threw makimarus whole body. Even threw his vein. It burned his them black. Miruki lets go and makimaru falls to his knee, then unconcious

He wakes up in darkness. The room he is in has no windows, no doors, nothing. Then the room is illuminated by a artificial moon. Makimaru looks up at it the light showing the hardness of his face. Beautiful isnt it the familiar icy voice. Come out Miruki. So you do remember me. Miruki walked out the shadows. Makimaru notices that the blade is still in the ground from when miruki attacked him. He snatched it from the ground and sliced at miruki. That wont work and before makimaru could make it to miruki. He was hit by another surge of th current. He held his chest and fell to his knees. He used the katanna as a crutch. The blood came from his mouth. He wiped his mouth and panted What did you do to me. I have given you a gift. Not just that I have given you many. Then he pause then said you will see soon enough. This is no gift makimaru said in rage. Miruki joke so is that how you accept gifts. Makimaru fed up says I have had enough kill me or let me be but i am tired of your stupid games. I have not come to kill you he replyed shortly.

Then what? Miruki ignores him. Makimaru looks around and the room that they are in the time seems to have stilled. Where have you tooken me. You domt remember that either he says slyly. This is the spirit relm this is where we were bound together. Look maki. Makimaru interupts dont call me that. I did not come to kill actually the opposite, i came to make you stronger. Why are you helping me. For one selfish reason we are connected and if you die, I die. Ok makimaru said and he stood up I have a question. Why were we bond and who bond us. Miruki I dont really know but i think you brother or even your dad might know. Ok listen here makimaru said and he pointed at miruki. I will never forgive you for taking my mothers life but i guess i have no choice in the matter until we get unbound. So I will use your strenght to help me sought out my father and brother. We will only go by my terms you got it. Miruki says sacastically what ever you says so we got a deal. Yes my terms though. I hate to leave you hanging but i got to go. See you next time Maki. As soon as he disappeared, the relm disappeared and makimaru was back in the courtyard. Makimaru is alone again. He is drained. He falls unconsious.


	3. The capture

Maki-maru Nyaku

When makimaru wakes up he is still in the courtyard. He is chained to the ground by his hands and feet. He looks up when he is greeted by a fist. He is a little stunned but he could tell who punched him. It was his dad.You kill my Shizu his father shouted as he whell at him another time. I didnt you, got to believe me he protested. It didnt matter though because his father had already made up his mind. Youve got to believe me makimaru tears trickling on the ground . His dad ignored him then said you will not make it though the council. His dad turns his back and says get him off the ground not even once turning to look at him. Get him ready for the council. The guards unhooked makimaru.

This was makimarus chance if any and he took it. He concentrated his ki and used Nirro Gin. Nirro Gin coursing though his whole body. Breaking the chains and blowing the guards back. He concentrated it into a dagger. He lunged at the 2 guards behind him and stabbed them both through the neck and ripped it through the other side. Blood spraying everywhere. The guards were in a panick at this sight. Makimaru looked in his father direction and he only had one more guard. Makimaru concenrate more and formed the dagger into suraisu. He points at the guard and sends a Nirro Gin wave from his fingertips. It made impact with the guard. He tried to hold it off but it disengrated his blade and ripped him to shreds. Tearing his flesh like millons of piranas. His dad was now unprotected. He shoots a Nirro wave from his blade with a swift up strike. The Nirro ripping and tearing at the ground as it makes its way to his father. It hits but his dad guards it with his sword half draw and thows it off.

Makimaru slowly walks towards his dad. Every step taking more and more earth. Is this what you have done to me? Makimaru's voice as cold as miruki's. Makimaru sends the Nirro Gin at the ground and he causes spikes to form were his dad is standing. His dad jumps up the nirro following him. Then he disappears. He reappears behind makimaru. Makimaru turns around to see something that chilled him to the core. behind him he seen a man that he could not believe was his father. His eyes were dead, lifeless and had a yellowish amber color. Also above his left eye, on his brow was a gray bonelike structure. A black ki is seeping from him. The ki engulfs makimaru and he drops to the ground.


	4. Filler of Makimaru capture

**This is a filler i made because I didnt want makimaru to just get capture without a fight so yea tell me what you think.**

1 years passes until his dad comes back. The mansion has been sealed of to the public the whole time

One day when he is out in the yard he notices someones presence that he doesnt know. His senses are highened. He can tell it is a henchman of his dads. He hides behind a tree and throws a star made out of red silver at the man it hits him in the throat. He falls and makimaru pulls him in a bush and advances on. He is above everyone in a tree he jumps down and his energy courses through the ground shocking everyone. He forms his katanna out of red silver and desposed of them. There bodies crash to the ground. Makimaru hasnt been noticed. he is a master at stealth combat. He climbs the tree and climbs the side of the mansion into his room. his room door is bared open. He walks to his shelf and grabs the dagger his brother gave him the symbols glowing a deep orange. He pockets it. Puts his back against the door he can hear a man in the hall. He sneaks behind him and slices his throat. The dagger turns him into ash. He runs down the hall to his moms room. He wants to take something to remember her by cause he knows he is going to be on the run. he takes her golden locket. He comes to the grand hall and jumps down the balcony.

Makimaru causes spears out of the ground and they impale the guards. He runs for the courtyard. Every guard is dead. He is striffing through the village sticking to the shadows. he makes it to the front gate their are to guards on post and six in both huts outside. He pretends to be a civilian. He is about to walk out. when a man appears before him. I will go through you if i have to he has the dagger under his sleeve ready to strike. Makimaru trys to walk past the man but he grabs makimarus shoulder. makimaru forms his katanna. the energy throws his hood off. makimaru goes to slice the man. He guards it with a dagger and knocks makimaru off. through me the man scoofs. makimaru reconizes the voice. It is his dad. his eyes turn amber and his skin is pale. Above his right eyes is a gray bone like structure. he unleashes his kiaki. gravel and debris fly everywhere. there is a deep crater in the ground. makimaru feels a deep hit in the back of his neck. his dad is now behind him again. you are still young i see. as he falls to the ground makimaru thinks i didnt even see him. Makimaru feels instally drained. Chain him he says to a guard and prepare him for the council.**Thats the end of the filler**


	5. The Council

Maki-maru Nyaku

When he wakes up he is still stunned and his vision is great to be in your presence again your higness. Then the elderly man bows to the other man standing at the kings shoulder to show respect. Him revealing his long bright white hair that is being held up with a cresent moon pin that only the royal council wore. Same to you Mizune and he gave him a slight bow. Makimaru knew this voice full well, this was his fathers voice. The rashness in his voice startled him. Heachi folds his hands and put them in his lap. He starts to speak and the room grew quiet and the tension raised. Before we begin this hearing are all the parties present he said looking around the room.(the room consist of 2 thrones and council and elders chairs cicled around them.) Then he continued and if so state your presence. Mizune stood up and introduced everyone because he knew it was his duty as head council.

Saratobi he said gruffly. Saratobi stood up. A elderly man in his 50s with short gray hair and a long beard that was braid and had multicolored beads got up and bowed to the king. Shino, Mizune continued. A younger looking man with short brown hair and a brown kimono that reeked of tobacco. He stood up and gave his condolences. Then Mizune announced Temari. Noone stood up. Then tension grew even more. Mizune repeated Temari his tone annoyed. In the distance you could hear whispers and chatter. Then a woman in her twenties stood up. She looked fatigued. She ruffled her spiky red hair. Here she yawned. Lastly Nakamaru. A man came out from the side of Temari. He had long blonde hair and huge grin on his face. He was wearing a purple kimono with flowers that could be seen a mile away. He looked over at Temari and chuckled this hearings sure are boring eh Temari. She didnt pay attention to him her eyes were locked on Mizune because he was begining to speak. Mizune glares at them both and says sorry your highness you know how youngens can be. Heachi didnt care much.

Now if the head elder would present herself we can finally continue. Everyone held on his words as if they were timed bombs. I Sanade am head elder. A elderly woman with black hair with streaks of gray that had a dragon pin holding it up. She also a long scar over her eye. She stood up and said i am here more firmly. Heachi Said you may all sit. Then he began his speech. If you may not know a great tragety has taken place not only 2 nights ago. In this tragety my wife and beloved queen was murdered. He sighed. It was believed that she was murded by her own blood my son makimaru. He glared at makiamaru with pure hatred. Everyone looked at makimaru. He could feel all the eyes burning into him like hot coal. He wanted to fall to his knees but his chains would not allow him. Any man would want this murdering retch put to death but I do not have it in my heart to kill my own blood. So I have brought him to the council. Please father I would never kill mother I love her with all my heart. His tears hitting the ground. Makimaru lifted his head. His vision still wasnt all that clear but he could make out his brothers face at his dads shoulder. Kiza believe me you know I would never do that. His brothers face was emotionless. He leans over to their dads ear and whispers. Fukai Nemuru. Makimaru reads his lips. He lashes out but there is no point because he is fully restrained. The ange still coursing through him. He shouts You caused all this, you made me this way. His dad doesnt flinch from his stern posture. How dare you talk to the king like that mizune says. Makimaru glares at his dad what have you done to me? Foolish boy you question your father. Do you know who this man is Saratobi gestures to Heachi. This man has lead us through the dark ages of the great tenma war and back to our golden age so mind your tongue when you talk to the king. Heachi stands up and turns away Do what you will with him this boy is no longer my son.

The words crushed makimaru because he knew now that there was no chance for him. mizune begins you have been charged for the death of the queen. If you went the kings son you would be put to death. So for this charge you will be put under Fukai Memuru. You will remain that way until the king sees fit. His dad remains silent then kiza speaks. Take him away. Makimaru spits at kiza. Fuck you, kiza you will pay for this. He raises his kiaki and breaks the chains. He forms a dagger and throws it at Mizune. He dodges it and it hits the back off his chair. Secure him mizune says fanticaly. Makiamaru was getting ready to use Nirro Gin on everyone in the room. Thats enough his dads voice breaks threw all the panick. He flashes from his seat with incredible speed and hits him with the blunt end of the katanna. He hits makimaru in the back of the head. His eyes roll back and he is uncons His dad now iritated says take him away. Elders Kami and Kisame will preform the Fukai Nemuru, meeting is adjored.

He walks out not at all affected by what just occured. He is stopped by Nakamaru. Sir he says and bows. Do you believe this is the best way? You question the king shino cuts in. He puts his hand on Nakamarus shoulder. Let me tell you something let me tell you all something. Nakamaru felt his heart jump into his throat. He started we all have suffered a loss in some way but we can not be stuck in that sorrow, we will have nothing. You go to move foward and keep going. That is what we are doing today, we are moving foward. This little delay has blocked our path to move foward sowe must destory it. I believe that doing this has destroyed it and now we are able to move foward. This is not the end but the begining. He walked off and when he past nakamaru felt a chill down his spine. When he passed he winked at him and nakamaru seen the kings eyes change color. From brown to amber to brown again. Nakamaru was stunned to where he stood.


	6. Fukai Nemuru AKA Deep Sleep

Maki-maru Nyaku

Say Kami, How many Fukai nemurus have you preformed the man said as he stuffed his face full of chips. Dont you know its unkind to talk with your mouth full kami said to the younger man. Kami was annoyed with the man and the many chip crumbs that fell from his mouth. But he decide that he might as well answer the question beacause they had nothing else to do while they were waiting for orders. In all my years, I have performed 84 funemus. 42 males and 42 females. Counting are royal highness that would be 85.

Gezz oldman. Old man kami chuckles are you even old enough to be a elder. Kisame say yeah defensively even though he knows that he is slightly younger than the criteria. Then he admits my father died about a year ago and as his son i am the rightful heir so i took his spot. Kami gives him a look that said he was sorry for his loss. Then he jokes yeah i remember him. Good fella just couldnt give up his ramen. They both laughed. what are you 2 old ladies doing arent you suppose to be somewhere. The voice vibrated of the halls. Sanade came down the hall. She stopped and said Oh i thought tobi was assigned to the makimaru case. Kisame spoke up your talking to him Kisame Tobi.

My father was Sikaku Tobi he died a year ago I am here to fill in for him. Oh sanade said suprised i sorry for your loss and bowed slightly. Kami broke the lence, so did you get word from mizune. Sanade said slyly straight to business eh kami then she paused or is it that your grumpy because i am nine years younger than you and i made head elder. Kisames ears perked up and he started to giggle to himself. Kami ignored them both and said and the orders are. She smile and said and the orders are that makimaru is waiting for you in cell 123 and you are to preform the funemuru. Then she turned around and turned her head to them and said follow me. She lead them down several hallways until they came to a door.

The door was made of silver and had polished gold engraved into it. That read elders and council are only permitted. tresspasers with be put to death. Kami rudely says ok hag I know the spill you are gonna say to not mess with any body that doesnt have to do with the case and then you are gonna give me the key. She sat there and listened to his ramble and smile as if she was gonna say something but she didnt. She just handed him the katanna and walked off. The katanna had a beautiful shealth that was craved out off runes but that beauti wasnt just to look good the runes triggered the doors to unlock. Hey you check if she is gone. kisame answered yes but. He was cut off by kami. let me show you something. Kami put his hands on the door around the lock.

He concentrated his kiaki into the door and at first nothing happened but then the gold on the door turned a deep rust orange color and swong open. From the door creept a green mist that smelt like rotting meat. Oh that smell kisame proclaimed it smells like a corspe. Or cospes kami corrected him. They make there way threw the gloomy humid prison. They stop at cell 123. The window is clouded from all the humidity. Kisame says how suppose to know if that even him in there. He said as he wiped the window. Kami ignores him and looks for the keyhole. He inspects all corners of the door. There he says to himself. On the right side of the door frame was a little lock small enough to fit the sticks the blade in and instally the door glows a lime green.

It slowly creeks open but instead of the stench a sweet pugent aroma came from this room. The smell of jade and sakura. They see a boy that is in a torn up brown kimono that looks like rags. Kami walks up to the boy and grabs his face. Yeah this is makimaru. He sighs, Im sorry kid it had to end like this. He is interupted because makimaru spits on him. Fuck you he says with pure hate. Kami grabs the boy shirt and rips it. He grabs the boys arms and writes symbolds on his arm using a strange rust color liquid. Then his chest. Then he asks any last words. Makimaru says kami I will kill you and your lap dog to. Makimaru looks up with pure blood lust in his eyes. Kami has had enough you are charged with the death of the queen you are to be put under. As soon as he said that he rubbed his hand across the blade it glowed the rust color. Im sorry Shisu then he took the blade and impaled makimaru threw the chest to his heart. The symbols he n him glowed and went into the blade. His skin turned cold and his eyes whited out. Makimaru was now under a deep sleep.


	7. Kiza Exits

Maki-maru Nyaku

It is raining and a man in a black and gold kimono is standing in the middle of the courtyard with his backed turned. In the distance you can hear horse hooves approaching. The click clacking breaks the silence. The 3 guards stop to let an elderly man to the front the old man is wearing a red kimono with gold symbols to symbolize he is a village elder. He gets off his horse and screams "Kiza where do you think you are going". Kiza doesn't answer so he continues in a lower tone. "What is the purpose of this, abandoning your village, as elder son of Heachi Nyaku when we need you to take the throne. The old man sighs and looks down at the ground for a moment in disappointment and says I knew it would come to this he get into a battle stance and tightens his grip on his Katana and points it at the man "you will not leave this village alive, I will take you in. He charges at kiza and slashes the air, kiza disappears.

Kiza appears behind him and then it turns pitch black and gets cold. The old man panicky says Group toget… his words are stopped by a faint eerie sound that kind of sounded like music. "Men?" he could hear the sound of his men getting stabbed and dropping one by one. Then he hears a chuckle as cold as ice snicker "as if you can take me in" Kiz..the elder is impaled through the chest. The light comes back and the tune stops. Kiza is holding the other end of the sword holding the old man up. On kizas wrist is a black bonelike structure. The elder grasps what have you done.

Kiza looks at the man with a emotionless face and says i am leaving. The elder inhales deeply kiza why are you doing this he coughs up blood. kiza doesnt answer. Kiza takes his sword out of the elder. He drops to the ground on his knees. Kiza you will burn in hell for this you will never be broken of this. kiza looks down at him blade still drawn "spare me the speech takiiza takes the blade and decapitates Minto. Kiza sheathes his sword and walks off. That is far enough. A gruff voice rips through the silence. Kiza back is still turned. He says i am leaving father you can have this rotten village. His father answers is this what you really want.

Yes i have made my mind. We have left a trail of blood that will only grow. Kiza pauses then continues Did you come to stop me? His dad doesnt answer but tightens his grip on his katanna. Kiza then whispers i see He pulses his kiaki. It is black and swallows them both up. It turns pitch black. Kiza disappears. Then eer tone begins to play. His dad says gruffly your tricks wont work on me. From the shadows behind his dad kiza emerges and goes for the kill katanna fully out. His dad guards it with his katanna a little unshealthed. He grabs kiza by the throat and lifts him up. his eyes a deep yellow and a gray bonelike structure above his eye. As soon as his dad grabs him the darkness fades. Son stay here and take your rightful place on the throne. Kiza shoutes ill die before i take this blood drended villiage and he impales his dad through the chest. Wrong choice my son and the body fades away.

He is behind Kiza and goes for a slice kiza guards and is thrown back by the pressure. He stands firm and chuckles so the old man still got some fight in him. Well you wont be ready for this he touches his arm and a bonelike structure breaks through his arm. He throws the blade behind him. He sprouts two blades out of his kiaki. He dashes at him with lighting fast speed. His dad looks calm and unshocked. Blades are flying by his head his dad is dodgeing his fast slices. kiza turns and runs with lighting fast speed and opens a portal. His dad doesnt purse him. The portal sucks kiza up and he is gone.


	8. Kisuke Nakamura

Maki-maru Nyaku

Intro

Years pass by when makimaru is put under and kiza rengade. So it was only natural that Heachi take the throne again. He ruled hard and strong. First he disposed of the Kokiri then any other clan that opposed Nyaku. Battle after battle, land after land. Then something mysterious happened Heachi disappeared from the face of the earth leaving Nyaku in termoil.

A boy is laying on his bed and he is looks only about 15. He has short brown hair that is spike up. Boom Boom Boom. The boy springs up from his bed because the banging. Kisuke, Kisuke a voice yells from behind the door. He gets up and tiredly answers the door rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was a servant at the door and kisuke concluded that he was probly a servant of the council. The servant says Kisuke the council has summoned you to the courthouse. Ewh why kisuke said as he ruffled his hair. The servant looked at him with bewilderment.

Sir you are the assistant of elder Kakuro you have to be present with him. kisuke sighs alright alright just let me get ready and I will be off. The servant bowed and left as quick as he came. Kisuke sighed to himself as he went to wash his face in the sink What a drag. He walked over to his closet and everything was on the floor. Still tired this angered him. So he reached down and grabbed his red robe. The one that he was given when he first became the elders assistant. He put it on and looked in the mirrior. The gold that was ethched on the back of it shone in the sunlight. Elder kakuro symbol. His robe was the same as his elders but his elder had a big lotus on the back.

He grabbed his katanna and headed out of the house. The air was brisk and it had a slight breeze. He walked towards the courthouse when he seen something he thought was more interesting. It was a civilian girl with brown hair that had a red tinge to it in the sunlight. He approached the girl form behind and put his hands on her eyes. He said guess who. The girl smiled and turned around and kissed him. She said kisuke arent you suppose to be in the courthouse. He said well uh yeah but I just wanted to stop and see you first. She grinned. Then she said hey do you want to see something cool as if it just slipped her mind. Uh I guess we go to hurry though. Ok she said and grabbed his hand. She lead him through a couple of allyways and then they were in front of a huge building. Kisuke laughs very funny is this suppose to be a joke. She just smiled. kisuke comtinued take me to the courthouse.

No she said it is behind the courthouse. She leads him behind the courthouse. Nothing is there but a old ancient well. kisuke says uh im confused. She laughs just come on. They both crowd around the well. A dryed up well kisuke says with little amusement. She begins to pull up a huge bucket. Yeah it dryed up years ago so you coming. Coming where kisuke asks. As sakura jumps in the big bucket and holds her hand out. Kisuke says really in a dirty old well. Oh just come she protest. I promise its worth . He grabs her hand and jumps in the bucket. She lets go of the rope and the bucket goes flying down the well then bam. They hit the bottom. They climb out the bucket and kisuke says and then what.

They head left through a tunnel until they come to a dark hallway shrouded in green mist that reeks of decay, mold , and BO. O gross kisuke shouts whats that smell. Then it came to him. This is th deep sleep chamber. Sakura he says now alert we shouldnt be here. We could be put to death or worse in up in here. He takes her hand and pulls her towards the way they came. Stop kisuke she said as she pulled free it only a little further. She said out loud as she passed every cell 120, 121, 122 ,and 123. She stops and looks at kisuke. This is the cell. Hey sakura stop he said. Then she asked him for his katanna. He said definsively what for. I promise i wont scratch it. He drew his katanna. As he was doing that sakura took he hair brette out her hair flowing down. Alright you ready she said as she took his katanna and made a slight adjustment to the katanna with the brette. Stand back she motioned to him. She stuck the katanna in the keyhole. Nothing happened at first then the gold around the door frame turned a rust orange and then glowed lime green and the door was open. The door creaked open slowly. you did this before have you kisuke said to her, yeah she said i used to visit my grandma all the time. Hold your grandma was put in this place. Yeah she was a double spy. The door was fully open now and instead of the stench of a decaying body came the sweet aroma of sakura, and lotus.

They walked in the room and as soon as they came in they were bubarded by sakura petals. In all the gloom and darkness of this cell was a huge sakura tree surround by lotus. Wow kisuke said how does these live without water and sunlight. Sakura said i dont know but ever since they put that man in here they started to grow in this cell. When she said that they both looked at the ragged man chained to wall by his hands and feet. Sakura walked over to him and brushed his hair out of his face. His face was still and lifeless. Except for under his eye was a red vein. Sakura looked the man then said to kisuke i wonder what its like to be under the fukai nemuru. Kisuke said I dont know but i dont think you should be that close to him he probly has a disease or something. Do you know who this is? Sakura got serious this would be our future king makimaru nyaku. Kisuke was struck dumb. Well what happen why is he here. Sakura continue he was put in here by his own father because it was believed that one night he murdered his mother our queen Shizu.

He might be what your courtdate is about. They both just stared at the man in ragged clothes and was in awe that this man couldve ruled them. Kisuke asked her do you think he actually killed his own mother. Sakura says i dont know but his father did. When she said that they heard someone down the hall. Kisuke took her hand and said we got to go. They left the cell fast. Took the key sealed the door and went through a hallway that lead up to the surface. They amerged to the surface through a tree trunk. They looked around and kisuke said evern better the forbidden castle. Sakura joked do you wanna see where it all started. No im already late i got to go. She said ok just go thru the hallway to the right and you will be in the courthouse. How will i be in the courthouse. The courthouse and the prison are connected. Alright he said you be safe he gave her a quick kiss and closed the lid to the tunnel.

He was at the courhouse and was at the doors to the court room. The doors swing open to reveal the 5 council member, 5 elders in there rightful places circled around the 2 main thrones. Everyone stops talking and looks towards kisuke. Good kisuke sighs it looks like they havent started anything yet. A little late eh kisuke? A sly voice called out. It was Nakamaru probly the most coolest, youngest of the council. He had long blonde hair and he wore a black and white kimono. This is unacusable kakuro did you teach the importance of attence to your assistant mizune grumbled. Oh calm down you old gezzer said Temari. Then Saratobi said casually well take your spot so we can begin. oh kisuke said and he walked over to kakuros side. As mizune began to speak kisuke whispered to kakuro sorry for being late sensei. Kakuro wasnt mad at all he just joked i think you just better spend less time with your girlfriend. Kisuke smiled thats what he like about kakuro even for his age he was cool and never acted his age. Kisuke caught pieces of what mizune was saying. Something about the issue that nyaku was facing was having no king. Mizune talked again both heachi and kiza have left us we have no king. Of royal nyaku blood. Not only that but kiza has taken the life of seven men including elder Takimaro.

He is a criminal of nyaku and needs to be bountyed. But who could possible capture kiza. He could return any moment we need a ruler that could protect us from him if he were to come back. All the people with royal nyaku blood is gone proclaimed elder kami. Kisuke saw this as his chance. What about makimaru nyaku he has the royal blood. Mizune was shocked and said speak when you are spoken to boy. That would be suicide saratobi says. Lord makimaru is lock up for a reason he was never ment to rule. Do you want to become like the queen asked shino. No the boy is right Nakamaru said if kiza were to come back he would be the only one to hold him off or capture him. Mizune grumbles i hate to go against the king wishes but we have no choice. Makimaru will be awaken tomarrow morning elders kami, kisame acommpanyed by kisuke will awaken makimaru. Meeting is adjored.

Kisuke is on his way out when he is stopped by nakamaru. Hey good one bringing up that fossil makimaru how did youknow about him though he is way before your time. kisuke had to come up with a lie quick. Uh he said i heard a servant girl telling the story about him. Oh you better not let the council catch wind of that or that servant girl will be killed. That story is even forbidden to talk about. he looked around then said so the story goes that something evil happened that night and by awaking him. He stopped again. Just becareful kid cause that man is surrounded in mystery. History can rpeat itself. He laugh patted him on the head and walked away. kisuke left to. When he got home he plopped on his bed. He thought about everything. Was it a good idea to bring this man back or not. Or could thisman be able to kill everyone in the castle including his mom. he thought these thoughts until he fell asleep.


	9. Awakening

Maki-maru Nyaku

**Morning/Awakening**

It is morning and the sun hasnt come up yet. The birds are chirping. kisuke can feel the breeze from the open window. Today we awaken the king kisuke thought to himself. He look and admirred the big maple tree. He put his feet over the bed and hung then over. How will he be he thought to himself. Will he be different or will he just be another royality crazed Nyaku. He got up and walked over to his katanna stand and grabbed the blade and unshelathed it. The blade reflecting the now rising sun. The blade scaping the sheath as it made its way out. That sound always reminded him of when elder kakuro first gave him the blade. He ran his hands over the symbols that were etched into the blade by kakuro himself. They read the will of the heart is the strongest weapon.

Kisuke had a asumption of what this ment. He sumed it up that to never give up and keep your will highly respected elder kakuro because he took him out of the slums of the kokiri city. Even though he was of the enemy clan elder kakuro still gave him respect. He thought to himself why does this clan have to put such importants on rank. Like it matters. When he said that he gave the air a couple of lunges. The blade smoothly flently gliding through the air. He sheathes the blade and puts it on the its stand and walks over to the window. The breeze felt good on his warm skin. He could see the whole village from his house. The people going about there day going in and out of shops. His thoughts were cut off by three loud knocks and Kakura voice behind the door. Kisuke sushed to let him in. He opened the door and their was elder kakuro casually leaning against the door frame. He said yo kisuke.

Hey how you doing sensei. I was just about to see if the elders were up. Yeah their on their way elder kakura said. Yeah I just wanted to congradulate you for being chosen to be present for the Fukai Nemuru. Oh thanks sensei kisuke said as he went to his sink and washed his face. He looked in the mirror and seen that the tiredness in his eyes had been washed away.

He could also see elder kakara looking at his katanna, unsheathing it and looking at the Damacus designs in it. Beautifully crafted blade he heard kakuro say. Crafted by the kings smith himself the legendary Hiiko kori. Then he took it all the way out the shealth and said its still in the same condition when I gave it to you. Kisuke wiped his face with a towel and headed for his closet. As he bagan to dress kakuro bagan to speak. You know this is the first time they have allowed a elders assistant to be present for the Fukai Nemuru. I am proud as your elder that you are able to partake in this. Kisuke smiled and reached out for his katanna. He gave him it then he smiled how about a little sparing match just you and me. Kisuke smiled at the old then said you are unarmed. Really Kakuro said you dont think this oldman can hold you off with out a blade. Try me he said in a playful tone. Kisuke joked if that is what you want. kisuke unshealth the sword with lighting fast speed and charged jumped up and landed on his head and said to slow try again. Kisuke sliced up and kakuro jumped off and land a couple feet away. Kisuke dashed as him once more and he knew for sure he couldnt dodge this.

He couldnt dodge it so he guarded it with a dagger hidden under his kimono. The impact causing sparks to fly. They stood there and held eachother for a minute. Then kisuke decide to kick below the jumped up and landed feet away. He panted I guess I am to old for this much excitement. Kisuke shealth his blade and walked over to kakuro. He held out the strange dagger the he fed kisuke off with. Here he said catching his breath I was ordered to give you this. kisuke grabbed the dagger and asked what is it. Kakuro said it is a ritual dagger used for the Hi soutei. The hi soutei kisuke said shocked. Why would i have to preform the hi soutei kisuke thought to himself. Thanks sensei. He stood up and said this oldman is going to get so tea so ill see you later eh kisuke. Before he left the room he said kisuke your right for the job. Kisuke bowed as kakuro left the room. Kisuke was alone until two silhoets appeared at his door. Kisuke knew who these men were before they even spoke. Are you ready kid. Elder Kami said. Yes sir Kisuke said and they were off.

The walk to the courthouse wasnt that long. They made it to the door that lead to the prison from the courthouse. Now they were packed in the sticky humid Fukai Nemuru chamber. Not before long they were in front of a cell that was marked 123. They stopped and kami pulled out the katanna key. He stuck it in and it glowed and creeped open. To let out the sweet aroma of Jade and Sakura. It was as sweet as kisuke remembered. They all walked in and Kami and kisame were tooken back by the huge sakura tree that rained petals. What the hell kisame said what is this?Kami said this tree must be feeding of his Kiaki to live in this dungeon. Even though he is temporarely dead he still has this incredible kiaki kami said to himself in his head. He looks at makimaru His face still lifeless but he has grow up. He now looks like he is in his twentys. Hey kami kisame says dumbly i thought when they are under they dont grow up i thought there growth is stumped. No kami answers they are still alive in someplace in there mind. Kami looked at kisuke and said stand back stand over there. Kisuke thought to himself why did they ask me to come if they are not gonna let me do anything. Then kami said watch and learn because noone rarely gets to see this in action. Take him down kami commanded. Kisame took him down and layed him on the table. Kami rubbed his hand across the blade and it glowed. Then he nodded his head at kisame and told him to be on guard. Without heistation kami impaled makimaru threw the chest his heart.

At first nothing happened but then from the open wound creep a black and red electric kiaki that trailed up the blade. Kami took a step back. Then it reached the top and exploded. The kiaki turning the sakura tree and its petals a red electric. The blast causing the blade to fly out and impale kami through the shoulder and pinning him to the wall. He screams in agony as blood gushes from his shoulder. The kiaki cuts off the oxygen in the room causing kisame and kisuke to gasp for air. He uses the Nirro Gin, solidfys it and sends it a kisame. It impales him threw the chest. Running in and out of his body hurling him in the air. He falls and sticks his katanna in the ground to break his fall. Makimaru still laying down opens his eyes but they are dead, yellow and lifeless. Pure hate in his eyes. He springs up for the table to the ceiling with inhuman speed.

He hops back and forth from the shadows of the ceiling. Until he lunges at kisame. Kiame guards makimarus teeth just in time. The impact knocks kisuke back. The gravel crush underneth them. On makimarus face his eyes grow colder and are leaking nirro gin that solidfys and turns a dark grey. It forms a mask over his left eye. The mask busts his kiaki and it sends them more into the gravel. Kami struggles to get free but the katanna is in his shoulder joint. The only way for him to get off the wall is if he loses a arm. Kisame musters up enough strenght to throw makimaru off. He throws him. Makimaru does a backflip and lands it. Come to you senses makimaru kisame shouts. Ha no makimaru right now come back later said a ice cold voice from makimaru. I will put you under again if I have to kisame threatens. Makimaru laughs ha put me under the voice answers. Such empty word right makimaru the voice asks. The nirro courses through his arm and forms Suraisu. A katanna without a tsuba.

Now angery he points the katanna at kisame and says we will not go under again. After that it sends a series of energy waves from the blade. The nirro tearing at the ground as it passes it. Kisame guards it but one gets past and clips him in the right shoulder. Still standing eh the voice says we got a tough one. Miruki thats enough. This time makimarus voice came out. But its so much fun and these are the people that put us to sleep all those years are you gonna let them live. Makimaru answers with a dark tone like hell. Kami, kisame you will pay for it with your lifes. Kisuke is standing next to kami. Kid pull this sword out im pinned to the wall Kisuke goes to grab the katanna and asks what was that thing he was talking to. I dont know kid hurry up and pull the sword out. Kisuke grabbed tighter on the katanna and it wouldnt bundge. Oh did you think i forgot about you. Kisuke turned around and the creature was looking at him and Kami. Whos the kid miruki asked he wasnt here when you put me under. Nevermind that he said. Then he held his hand out and a purple ball danced on his hand. He pointed in kami and kisukes direction and the ball form into his fingertips. He shoot it, the purple left his fingers with great power spinning and swirling pulling up dirt and gravel. Kisame hurry up and grabbed kisuke and dodged it. It made imapct with kami disentegrating his flesh and whole body.

The flesh leaving him. His screams were to much for kisuke he covered his ears. Until Kami was nothing but bones. On his ribs were singed a swirling design. We have made a grave mistake kisuke thought to himself. This wasnt suppose to happen. Kisame shook kisuke out of his daze. He said kisuke we have to end this now. kisuke nodded. You still have that ritual dagger. Yes kisuke answered. Ok kisuke we will use the Hi Soutei. You take these daggers and you put them in all four corners of the room I will do the rest. You ready here he comes. Makimaru striked with fast speed. Kisame dodged him and tryed to slice his back. Makimaru guraded his back from the front by putting the blade behind his back. He turned around and slashed.

Kisame guarded it and they held there for a minute. Makimaru puts more pressure on the blade creating sparks. Maybe you should retire oldman. Like hell he shouted and went sweep makimarus legs. Makimaru jumped up and was coming down on him now. Kisame is now again looking to the cold eyes of makimaru Nyaku. How does it feel to know your life is but minutes away. Kisame holds strong and then throws him again. He lands feet away. Kisame shouts now kisuke. Kisuke unshealthe his katanna and raises it. Him using the ki to send the daggers flying to every corner. Makimaru was dashing at kisame and going for the death blow. He stirkes but kisame isnt there. He turns up behind makimaru. He sees right through his moves and stabs behind his back from the side.

The blade impales kisame through the chest. He kicks the oldman off the blade and he is falling to the ground. When he is falling to the ground he coughs now use the Hi soutei. kisuke brings down the blade and turns it to the right. The symbols on the daggers light up and the send streams of orangeish rust colored light. It traps makimaru and makes him drop his blade. You damn kid he shouts. Kisuke with lighting fast speed jumps from every corner and stabs makimaru with the daggers. Makimaru falls to his knees, his eyes go back to normal and the mask fadeds away. He is back to normal. He has his hands placed on the ground and panting. The dagger protude from his sides. Kisuke shealths his sword and runs over to kisame. He is still breathing but in short rapid bursts. Kisuke holds his head up. Kid my time has come to meet my father in heaven. Goodbye kid. No kisuke shouts. His eyes close and he is dead. He shakes him. Its no use kid he is dead makimaru says as he stands up and pull out the daggers. Them clicking as they hit the ground. So your the one that bound me your pretty good kid. Kisuke anger grew.

Then he aruppted he pulled his katanna out and tryed to attack makimaru. He dodged every slice then grabbed the blade with to fingers and broke chunk after chunk till there was no use kid its over. Kisuke was still angery but his anger stopped and he remembered that he was talking to the now king. What happened why did you kill these people. Thats none of your business now come and take this last dagger out he said as he reached for it. No.

Makimaru said If i am awaken that means that you have run out of royal blood which makes me king for now. That means i can kill anyone i want. Icommand you to take this out. Kisuke crossed his arms and turned his back. Damn come on kid. My name is kisuke. Just like he thought just another royal crazed nyaku just as snooby as the council he thought. Alright kisuke will you please take this out for me. but then again kisuke thought maybe he is different. What will happen if I take the seal out. Nothing kid everything is over.

Kisuke reached over and pulled it out ow makimaru complained. Kisuke said now tell why you killed my mentor. They had it coming. What do you mean they had it coming. It way before your time kid. One more question. damn it kid with the questions. kisuke ignored him who were you talking to before i used th hi soutei. Makimaru said briefly a burden of my past. My king im leaving makimaru laughed my king. The names makimaru. he said that because he no longer held high to the nyaku name anymore. Makimaru got up and said im leaving to. kisuke shouted the council will see you when you are ready. Yeah yeah.


	10. Cell 126

Cell 126

Makimaru made his way through the halls that he vaguely remembered. Until he came to a cell that read cell 126. In this cell he could see the sihouhette of a woman. He rubbed the humidty from the cell glass. She had purple hair and her eyes had something more in them. Thats what drew makimaru in the first place. He seen this woman before. He put his hand on the door and placed his hands on the lock. He raised his kiaki and sent it through the door. The nirro disentigrated the door and the frame around it. With the door gone he walked right in and approached the girl. Her face was emotionless. She looked like she was sleeping but makimaru being put under he knew full well she wasnt alive. Makimaru questioned why he stopped for this girl and why she interested him so.

ho was this servant girl he thought to himself but then it hit him. He was having a flash back of a dinner they were having and his mom holding her cup out to get filled so she could make a toast. A little girl about makimaru's age at the time came up and poured her wine. The wine bottle slipped out of the little girls hand and fell to the ground. The little girl was afraid and embarrased The bottle breaking sending red shards everywhere. The queen got off the petitstil and approached the girl. The girl flinched when the queen reached down and picked up the shards of the wine bottle.

She smiled at the little girl and said it was ok. She is not in trouble she told the guards. She just commanded another servant to get another wine bottle. Then she took the girls hand and said come up here with me. The little girl was now at her shoulder.

Makimaru woke up from his day dream and said I knew reconized those eyes. He brushed the girls hair out of her face and a current went through his whole body. He was in someone elses body now. Looking through someone elses eyes. The girls. He could see the kitchen cook. She had a look of worry on her face and she seems to be frantically pushing him into a ditch underneith the floor. Through the floor he could she the kitchen above. He thought to himself why was the lady so panicky.

When he thought that he heard comotion. above him he heard a load explosion and seen the door to the kitchen had been blown away. Then he heard a voice that haunted him say. Hey whats for dinner makimaru. How come your not talking makimaru. Are you to weak, to even answer me it said. This thing was not human it sort of resembled makimaru but he had a full helment and his eyes were amber. When it said that he took the sou chief in his hands and played with him. Stop me maki stop me the creature shouted in a socio way. He took his finger and slice the sou chief right down the middle. The blood leaking down to the floor makimaru stood in this girls body. He heard the Chief Pinako shout Anko dont leave that spot until it is clear. As soon as she said that another big explosion came and the beast was now inside the room. Makimaru were is the girl whats her name. He joked. Makimaru could feel the fear of Anko. The creature grabs Ms pinako by the throat and holds her up. Pinako choking from the pressure. She uttered out my prince why are you doing this. Im sorry your prince is not here right now miruki joked he laughed but ill leave him a message. When said that he was over tooken by his evil humor and stabbed this woman in the stomach with his razor like fingers. She grunted. Blood came out of the wound and spilled all over the ground. The creature looked at her in amazement. He wiggled his finger inside her stomach. He dug deeper and deeper into her flesh. Until he found what he was searching for.

It was her heart. He wrapped his cold talon like hands around her heart. No the girl whispered please dont kill her. The creature didnt heistate cause he heard the girls soft whispers underneath the floor. Muriki laughed how about heart and he ripped the womans heart out. Busting through her ribcage killing her instally. The womans body hit the ground with a thud. Her head rolling back and staring directly into the his and Anko eyes. Then they heard the voice say in a joking tone, whats next on the menu. When he said that he turned and looked in Ankos direction. He walked past her and Anko sigh and let her breath go. Boom.

The earth next to her head crumbles and from the whole appears a head. The head is turned the other way. It turns and looks straight at her. Anko is now scared and cant move from the corner she is huddled up in. Miruki wiggles threw the whole and lands right next were the girl is and is now looking down on her. This thing was not him makimaru thought. Then he said i think we are having drumsticks tonight. He snatched the girl up. He looked into her eyes. Makimaru could see miruki and Anko at the same time. Miruki start to act weird and his face changed a little back into makimaru's. He lefts go of the anko and she stumbles to the floor. You thought you had me beat eh miruki. This makimaru talked as if he knew miruki. That is enough leave this poor girl alone. Miruki said your not in charge here. Yes i am makimaru said more intently. Miruki raised his ki and says goodbye makimaru.

For a second it was silent but then he begans to talk again. Back to dinner it joked. He stood up because he got on his knees when he was fight makimaru. Ok Where are the ingredients at. Oh he said and he looked down on the floor at her. He rushed at her. There you are he said and he reached down and held his hand out as if to help her up. Then he grinned pulled his hand back and flew at her. Growling as he is coming down on her. Makimaru steps away from ankos body. He is shocked. He stumbles and trips over a thick tree trunk. How did she survive he asks himself. Then it came to him he remembered he came out of miruki and she got away. Miruki scratched her ankle as he struggled to not let he exscape. He remembers he told her to run and he held miruki off. She was gone. Maki runs out of the cell and runs to the sleep chamber entrance. He leans against the door frame and faints then falls unconcious.


	11. King Makimaru

Makimaru Nyaku

Makimaru is woken up by the slight high pitched tweets of the birds outside the window. He flicked his eyes open and looked around the room. Excitment overtook him. He couldnt believe he was in his own bed in his room. He sprung up from the bed. He rushed over to the window. Outside was a giant maple tree. The tree was coming into the room. The leaves landing on the floor of his room. He picked a leaf up it was a deep dark green and was the size of his hand. He looked at it in admiration. He couldnt believe how big this tree grew. He grabbed the branch the hung into the window. Then he walked over to the dresser that held his gardening scissors. Or st least it should have. He russled through the drawer. It wasnt there. Before he left the door he remembered something. The drawer had a false bottom. Now I just need something that can pop it out. He looked over to his bed and on it was a ritual dagger. He walked over and grabbed it and went at the draw again.

He wedged the dagger in the hole under the drawer. It made a slight click then popped up. He didnt find the dagger but something even better. The black diamond his mom gave him. It was hard as steel and glittered in the sunlight. Makimaru reached in the drawer and pulled it out and dangled it in front of him. The silver chain was tarnished. Ill have to clean this off he thought to himself. He put it on and started to leave the room when some strange happened. The diamond turned to a regular diamond and from the inside of it illuminated a dark rust colored light. He imediatly took it off and held it in front of him. On the wall next to him was text. Makimaru bewild looked at the text it seemed to be coming from the diamond. He thought someone must have engraved this stone with kiaki. He walked over and held it closer to the wall. He read the text to himself. Eh maki, you may or may not want to hear from me but everything will be explained. See you soon Maki. Ps sorry I found your spot The message was short and brief and seemed rushed but makimaru knew exactly who it was from. Kiza he said out load the anger in his voice. The light going back into the diamond. It subsided and the diamond turned black again. He laid it on top of his dresser.

Why did you and dad leave us. When he though this he balled his hand into a fist and punched the wall. Punching a hole the size of his fist. He took his hand away from the wall and rubbed it. The impact turning his knuckles red. He walked over to his bed and plopped on it. His legs hunched over the side. He put his hands on his head. Sitting there in his own room he remembered everything. All the dinners they had in the grand hall. The way his mother would smile at them across the table and make funny faces at him and his brother. Then he remembered his dad glaring at them from down the table as serious as ever. Then he would scold her for it. Saying how are these boys suppose to know how to act when we have company if you our queen doesnt. Things will never be the same. He thought.

Then he remembered his dad capturing him and the fight he had with him in the cortyard below. He remember the cold yellow eyes of his dad and feeling drained and falling to the ground. What has he done to me? He mustve done it to himself also. He will know what is wrong with me and know who bound me to Miruki. Why did mother have to die though he question himself. Makimaru layed on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Kiza, dad I will find you. I will make you tell me everything and if you resist I will kill you. Interesting, revenge, I see you havent changed at all. Eh Makimaru. Shut up Miruki, I wasnt talking to you. So cold he joked. I just thought I could help. Then he said you know that girl in cell 126 might know something. Makimaru answers him annoyed. I have already been there. You might want to awaken her and see what she knows dont you think. Makimaru ignored him. Hey maki, maki. Miruki screamed trying to get his attention.

In front of his door appeared the silhouette of a boy. What is it makimaru said rudely. The boy stepped from the shadows. Hey kid makimaru said looking from the corner of his eye. It was kisuke. Makimaru joked. Well if it isnt the legendary Elder Kisuke. Who put that Hi Soutei on me. Kisuke didnt think it was funny and just stood their staring at him. His face emotionless. Makimaru says I guess you arent in that mood. Kisuke started to speak. My king. Makimaru looked over at him with a look that said what did I tell you. Kisuke said I mean makimaru the council has called on you. Makimaru grinned. Really this aught to be fun. Makimaru jumped out of the bed. Kisuke wondered why all of a sudden he got so excited.

Makimaru Went over to his closet and grabbed his black and white kimono. He put it on quick and grabbed the diamond necklace and put it on.

hwent over to the sink and gazed in the mirror. He could not believe how much his face had changed. His jaw was more toned and his eyes were cold. He was now a man. He washed his face. Then looked up he could see kisuke in the mirrior. Makimaru why dont you dismiss this punk already. Kisuke was frozen to his spot. Who was that he said looking around. Makimaru looked in the mirror at kisuke and smiled. So you can hear him to. Kisuke looking bewildered said who is he. Makimaru how can this kid hear me, that annoys me even more.

Kisuke this is makimaru begin but miruki interrupted him. No need makimaru I will tell him my self. The room started to shake and then in darkness in the corner of the room came miruki. Kisuke couldnt believe what he was seeing. The pale gray skin and cold amber eyes of miruki. He flashed at him. Kisuke didnt know what to do. So kid tell me how it is that you can see me and hear me. Kisuke just stood there and stared. Is this kid dumb or something makimaru. Miruki said pointing at kisuke. Makimaru walked to kisuke and asked him the same question. Kisuke said I dont know maybe it is because I seal him once with the Hi Soutei. Oh kid you are the one that did that. Well you shouldnt have kid. You should know your place. When muriki said that the nirro coursed through his arm and formed Suraisu. He goes to attack kisuke. The energy blocked kisukes vision for a brief second.

When his vision came back he seen makimaru standing in front of him holding the blade between his fingers. He looked at miruki serious. That is enough. When makimaru touched the blade the kiaki and nirro turned back to energy and went into him. Come on maki miruki proclaimed. I told you not to call me that. What this one kids life miruki said trying to convice him. Makimaru said more firmly he will not die by my hand. I will not stand back again and just watch someone die. Well alright I see you are not gonna change your mind about it. I still like this kid but he seems to be important to you so I spare his life. Stay sharp kid. His words trailing off as he faded away. Kisuke fell to the ground when miruki attacked him. Makimaru put his hand out to him. Sorry you had to see that kid. Makimaru pulled him up with a slight jerk and kisuke was up. Kisuke wiped the dirt from his kimono. Kisuke said I got a question. Makimaru sighed What. Kisuke got serious. Was he the one that killed your mother and everyone in the castle. Makimaru was tooken back the question. He looked at kisuke and said kid we got somewhere to be purposely ignoring the question. He grabbed kisuke by the kimono. The both left the room.

They went through the grand hall to the courtyard. When they made it to the courtyard. Makimaru stopped and took a deep breath. He could smell the sakura trees leading to the graveyard. Makimaru looked toward the graveyard. It sent a chill down his spine. His mother was buried in that graveyard. He was in a panick in his mind. Why dont you visit her maki. Miruki cold voice vibrating in his head. Kisuke heard him again and didnt know what was going on. He looked at makimaru and said visit who. Makimaru grabbed him. He had a look of grief. Then his face hardened back up and he continued to drag kisuke.

They leave the castle quick. He is leading kisuke through the town. People turn and look at this man dragging a boy. Kisuke causing a comontion. Let go Im not a kid you dont have to grab. Makimaru lets go and kisuke pulls his kimono back definsively. They stop in front of the big building that is the courthouse. They walk until the get to the huge doors of the courtroom. Makimaru stops and give kisuke a grin that said he was about to do something that wasnt good. Kisuke gulped. Makimaru kicked the doors wide open. They fly off the hinges and they fall to the floor with a load crash. Alerting all the council.

They all turn toward makimaru and kisuke. Makimaru shouts where is that bastard Mizune. Mizune speaks up glad you could join us my king. Kisuke is tooken back by his rashness to the elders. Mizune makimaru shouts as he dashes over to him. He grabs him by the kimono and lifts him up. So your the bastard that ruler for me to be put under. Mizune stood strong and said if it is the will of the king i will follow it. What should we do with this old bat miruki. Miruki ignores him for not allowing him to kill kisuke. Are you pouting makimaru asked. The council looked at him confused. He continued did you really think I would kill my own mother. Mizune didnt answer just stared at him. Then he looks around the room. You all ruled me to be put under and had no objections. Makimaru mocked them and bowed down you just took the kings words and thought they were just. I would never murder my mom dont make me laugh. He hurrles mizune.

e flys and breaks through a pillar on the other side of the courtroom. He hits the wall leans his back against it. Makimaru dashes at mizune and looks down on him. I am not a murder or I wasnt until i was put under. Those years have corrupted my brain so now I could take your life or everyone in this rooms life and not lose a day of sleep but I will act as i did before. He picks Mizune up, drags him to the chair and plops him down. Mizune is now in shambles. His hair pin was broken and his white hair laid over his face. His kimono had debris from the pillar. We will start this hearing as we did before. Mizune annonce everyone. Mizune coughed then started, Saratobi he said. Saratobi stood up. Makimaru flashed to were he was. He was now looking makimaru in his eyes. So you thought I killed her to. Saratobi stood strong. Answer me makimaru spat out. Okay maybe a little torture will open you up dont you think miruki he said out load. Makimaru appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulder. He sent Nirro Gin through Saratobi. Saratobi winced from the pain but he still retained his posture. Makimaru let go of him and back away. Oh I like him dont you miruki? He went back to the throne.

Shino mizune said gruffly. Makimaru remembered this man. He looked away when his dad gave the orders to put him under. Before he turned away he made a face like was gonna object. He left him alone. Mizune started to speak. Temari. O what a fox makimaru said and he had a huge evil grin. There isnt just beauti though is there? He questioned her. He dashed at her. She didnt flich at all. She just yawned and looked at him. Makimaru formed suraisu. He put it to her throat. He puts his blade down. Would you attack me if it wasnt your king. He then stabbed her through the chest.

The blade ripped through to the other side. Everyone was shocked except makimaru and Temari. He pulled the blade out and from the open wound leaked blood. The blood formed into a lime green light. It closed the wound up. Regenerative ablities makimaru said more to himself. So that is how you made this council so young. There is a trick to it though he grabbed her and flipped her around. On her neck was a zodiac looking tattoo that had strange writting that looked like another language. Ah a Hihori Tattoo makimaru said amazed. You have not wronged me you actually werent even paing attention to my hearing. You were asleep. You are innocent he said you may sit down. Temari happly took her seat. The standing for that short moment had been to much for her. Makimaru pointed in Nakamarus direction. Then there is you. How did you make the council so young.

ou didnt even flinch when I killed this lady here. Stand up to your king. Nakamaru stands up. A surge of kiaki emanates from him. You got amazing kiaki. Makimaru more interested says now whats your secret. What could be causing this. Then his interests drops and he says nevermind lets keep it a secret for now. He turns his attention to the elders now. Will the head elder speak. I am the head elder my young king. Sanade stood up and bowed and sat back down. He could hear miruki in his head say o what happened to her eye. Makimaru ignoed him then said I had no problems with the elders except to and i already took care of them. So lets begin makimaru said. 1st tell me why i am here and then will move from there.

As you may or may not know mizune began. The king, king heachi and your brother kiza have fled the village. Makimaru laughed aint that ironic. I always was left with the village on my shoulders and now they are actually on my shoulders. Shino speaks kiza has killed seven men including elder takimaro. He is a menace to the clan and must be bountyed. That is why we summoned you to bounty your brother and or protects us from him Mizune chimed in. Your father has also left said saratobi. He must also be found. Makimaru sits down and thinks for a minute with his hands cliched together and on his chin. The coucil wait eagerly for him to speak. Why did they both leave? What could theyve fled from? Was it me? Did they do this to me and fled when it went all wrong?

Makimaru was broke from his thoughts when Mizune said your highness. Makimaru looked around the room. Ok since I am king and you are my council I will tell you my true purpose. He started, I believe that my brother were involved in something that had to do with my mothers death. Something they caused to happen. So I will seek out my father and brother for you because I am trying to find them myself. Something they did to me. I think they have experimented on me. So in a way they caused my mothers death. I will capture them both makimaru said standing up. I will leave tomarrow morning. Then he pointed in kisukes direction. The boy will accompany me on this bounty. Kisuke was shocked he said but your highness. He stopped talking because he knew he had no choice in the matter. Makimaru was walking out when he said Oh meeting is adjored. Then he turned around and seen kisuke he said come kid. Kisuke resisted. So makimaru punched him and dragged him out.


	12. Quick character bios

**Character bios and move sets **

**Makimaru**

Age: 20

Clan: Nyaku

Personality: Use to be spoiled prince person. Ever ince what accord he changed into a tough person but underneith hes kind and caring. He can also be pricky and sarcastic.

Hair color: Light brown just like his mothers.

Katanna's name: He calls it suriasu which is japanese for slice. He forms this with pure kiaki and Nirro Gin

Kitamaru name: Miruii. He is a sly cheery person. He often brings out the bad in makimaru. He is a spirit of the great tenma war and he was bond to makimaru.

Miruiki's gifts to makimaru or Kiaki gifts: At first he gives makimaru the Nirro Gin which is red silver and it is incomparated into makimaru ki. Then he gives him a mask that forms over his right eye when he is in battle. The Nirro Gin and the kiaki form a grayish liquid that hardens to form a undestuctible steel like liquid. t last gift that he gives to makimaru later in the series is when makimaru achieves the second level of the binding. He gives him a full armor that sort of resembles miruiki's true form. Also threw out all those powers makimaru has made his own powers those will be revealed later. Later on makimaru is known threw out the area as the Crimson blood warrior.

**Heachi or Hetachi Nyaku**

Age: 56

Clan: Head of Nyaku

Personality: stern and doesnt joke around a whole lot

Weapons name: he is good in sword play but he prefures to use spears and Nigatos. His weapons name is Heki which is japanese for pierce

Kitimaru Name: Unknown but will be revealed

Kiaki gifts: Even though his kitamaru is unknown his gifts are not. He has a gray bonelike structure under his right eye and his eye is like always shut but when it opens in the series it will reveal his other gift. Another gift is a spear that he designs with his kiaki which is pierce in japanese. Also instead of a spear he can form a Naginata on the tip. The unknown ability is called the whisper of the night.

**Shisu Nyaku **

present age: 50

Clan: Queen of Nyaku/makimaru mother

Personality: sweet,kind and has a good heart. Example she took in many servants and street rats.

She has no battle experience so she has no kitamaru and no gifts

**Kiza Nyaku**

Present Age:25

personality: like his father but he jokes sometimes

Clan: was the soon to be heir but fled the village/ He is makimaru's older brother

weapon Name: He is also good at swordplay but he prefures to use his kiaki gift which is a ninja tool that has a schyte that is connected to chains.

Kitamaru: is unknown until he reveals it in the series

kiaki gift: is strangle and his kiaki gift is a black wing that forms from his back by ki.

Looks: short blonde spiky hair and glasses.

**Kisuke Nakamura**

age: 15

personality: he is smart skillful and is good at what he does

clan: Nyaku clan and he is elder kakuros assistant.

weapon name: is regular clans katanna handed down from elder kakuro.

He doesnt have any special abilities but he is train in sword combat. He changes makimarus heart as he grows on him.

looks:short brown hair

**Council and Elders**

First things first in the nyaku clan you need to be of age to be a elder and council member. 30 or above but there is abseptions

**Mizune Hiiko**

Age:60

Personality: His personality can be sum up in one word snooby. he put a high importants on lenage.

Clan: He is of the Nyaku clan, he is the head councl member 1

He is not trained in battle but being council there rarely is any fighting.

Looks: white hair that is usually tied in a bun held by a cresent moon pin. Al white kimono.

**Saratobi Nigimoto**

age: 54

Personality: stern and always serious but doesnt care much about the clan

Clan Nyaku member 2

Looks: long gray hair and a long beard that is braided. Brown kimono.

**Shino Hara**

age:45

personality: he is cold hearted

clan: Nyaku member 4

Looks: short brown hair and he usually reeks of tobacco. White and black kimono.

**Temari Kimimoto**

age 29

personality: always drosy and doesnt care about much

clan member 3

she has special abilitys that will be revealed later on and she has been trained in combat

Looks: long spiky red hair usually looks like she needs sleep

**Nakamaru Iki**

age: 25

personality: cocky nad a jokester noone knows his real motives

he also has special abilities that are revealed later on not a kitamaru but strong.

Clan: member 5

Looks: long blonde hair and a purple kimono with flowers.

**Elders **

Are all trained and combat and are the only one that can preform the Deep Sleep. Many other techniques.

**Kami Nara**

Age:65

Personality: usually serious all the time but he can be fun.

looks: short gray hair and wears like ninja outfit like netting.

**Kisame Tobi**

Age:30

Personality: He is greedy.

Looks: He is kind of chubby. wears a red kimono past down from his dad that has gold etched into it.

**Kasumoto **

Age: 60

personality: unknown

Looks: unknown

**Kakuro Kasuma**

age: 55

**Sanade fura**

age:56

personality: serious

looks: graying black hair and a scar eye.

**Takimoro Breda**

age: 40

personality: unknown

looks: unknown


End file.
